


Searching for Faith

by Combatking14



Series: Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Far Cry - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14
Summary: After an intense battle near a river in the Henebane, a Deputy has Faith Seed under her gun. Ready to end her and the Bliss forever. The following story is about the events *IF* said Deputy does not kill Faith. Instead saving her from not only death the Deputy herself but from Joseph Seed. Faith Seed life is about to be turned around...
Relationships: Faith Seed/Reader, Female Deputy | Judge/Faith Seed
Series: Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782685
Kudos: 4





	Searching for Faith

The battle was long and grueling but in the end, you defeated Faith. Both of you are barely standing and bruised. She tells you that you were the start and you will be the end. However, you know of her reputation for being a master liar and manipulator but you also know of her past. The abuse, the drugs, her real name. After her speech she reaches out too you, you draw your pistol and aim right at her chest. Faith takes a step toward you but you hold firm. Quickly checking the magazine on your pistol.

Deputy: (*grunt* Empty)

You drop the magazine with the realization that there is one round left. Faith takes another stop toward you, you still stand your ground. it is up until this point you look Faith right into her eyes and what you see makes you pause.

Deputy: (She.... she is crying....)

The Bliss had done a good job of distorting reality around you but not enough to ruin the details. Tears flow from Faiths' eyes and the look in her eyes is something you've never seen before. She is broken, beaten, and lost. She is looking for help and you are the only person standing in front of her right now.

Deputy: I will free you from this life.

Faith lowers her outstretched arm and closes her eyes, bravely awaiting her end...

A shot rings out, echoing in the small valley you and Faith are in. Faith opens her eyes surprised she is still breathing. The Deputy stands in front of her, smoke coming from her pistol, Faiths turns around to the river behind her. Small ripples appear on the surface of the water.

Faith: (She.... she missed!?!?!)

Faith turns back to the deputy, who is in the process of throwing her gun away. The Deputy beings walking toward Faith, who is wide-eyed with surprise. The Deputy beings rolling up one of her shelves. When only a few feet away Faith can see what is on the Deputies's arm. She sees small, little red dots. They look old. Something inside Faiths' mind makes the connection.

Faith: (Needle marks!?!?)

Without warning the Deputy embraces Faith.

Deputy: I've been where you have been. Finding comfort in a needle when everyone else will not comfort you. But the thing is, your demons always come back. I was saved not by God. But by a police officer who didn't give up me. It is because of that officer I got a new lease on my life and wanted to save others. Racheal Jessop, I just saved you.

Faith breaks down and embraces the Deputy. Not even The Father has spoken to her in such a manner. Even in her pain, the Deputy gives Faith comfort. The Bliss eventually fades away, leaving both of them next to a river in the Henbane Region of Hope County. The Deputy eventually releases Faith, places her hands on Faiths' shoulders, and says "Let's get out of here." You help Faith to a nearby truck, help her inside, and then enter yourself. The truck takes a few tries to start but eventually does. As you drive you are relieved to see no one out the roads and with it being night out, the moon provides enough light so that you don't have to have headlights on. As you drive you to realize that The Father will send people after you for capturing their sister, a radio broadcast confirms it. You quickly shut off the radio so Faith doesn't hear more of it. Faith is curled up in a ball, quietly sobbing. You leave her be for the moment to think...

Deputy: (I have too got us someplace for the night, too rest and eat....... Seeleys Cabin. Perfect!)

You hightail it to Seeleys Cabin, which features an underground bunker with all they need for a spell. After getting near enough you park the truck in woods, help Faith out and help to the bunker and down the ladder. You lock the hatch once both of you are inside. You treat Faiths' injuries and your own as best you can before hitting the sack.

Deputy: let's rest for the night. Tomorrow will be a new day.

Faith closes her eyes and before you get too the bunk on top she is already out cold. It doesn't take long before you too fall asleep. Sometime during the night, you awaken to Faith getting out of the bunk below. You are instantly alerted but instead of heading up the ladder, Faith goes to use the washroom and returns to the bunk.

You wake up before faith and make breakfast.

Faith: What smells so good?

Deputy: Well hello there Sleeping Beauty. Eggs, Spam, and fruit.

Faith sleepy goes too the table and sits. You place the food in front of her and leave to get some fresh air. When you return Faith has eaten everything on the plate and happily smiling for more. You make more and some for yourself. When both of you are finished you exit the bunker.

Faith: So what now?

Deputy: Well I need more gear. A Prepper Stash is nearby. I'm not leaving you alone so you are coming with me. If something happens to me, you come here and stay here. Got it?

Faith nods her head and you both head for the prepper stash. The journey is silent between them as the hike to the location. When there it is already being watched by the Cult.

Deputy: Well that figures...

Faith: We turning back?

Deputy: Nope. I want that gear so I'm taking them out.

Faith: You don't have any weapons!!!

Deputy: Not every problem can be solved with a bullet. You will see.

Faith stays put while the Deputy takes out all the Cultists quickly and quietly. With the coast clear Faith joins the Deputy at the Stashes entrance. The Deputy forces her way into the stash, inside it is dark so the Deputy hits a light switch.

Deputy: Well hello there.....

The room is full of weapons and equipment. All the Deputy needs. Faith has seen guns before but not this amount. While the Deputy loads up, Faith just looks around.

Faith: (These people were really ready for the worst...)

Deputy: Heads up!

*The Deputy throws Faith some new clothes*

Deputy: Time for "Faith" to become Racheal Jessop.

While "Faith" changes the Deputy backs a Truck up to the stash and starts unloading. "Faith" is finished in short order to help.

Deputy: Well look at you.

"Faith": Do I look okay?

Deputy: More than okay. No one will know you are Faith Seed.

After loading up the truck they take a break for a few minutes. While resting the Deputy decides to teach Rachel how to protect herself, how to hunt, and fish.

Deputy: I can't protect you all the time. Hope County needs me. Eventually, you will be on your own but I will give the skills needed to do so.

The pair drive to Prosperity, a small town in "Faiths'" region of Hope County. It is out of the way so no one will bother them but the Deputy makes some "arrangements" to protect the entrance just in case. After unloading some gear, the Deputy gives "Faith" a weapon. A child would normally use one of these.

"Faith": A slingshot?

Deputy: Have you ever fired a gun before?

"Faith": Well... no.

Deputy: Then you will use one of these competently, then we will move up to the bigger stuff.

"Faith" Starts taking shots at the manikins and makeshift targets the Deputy sets up. Then the Compound bow is put through its paces. "Faith" Prefers using it, so the Deputy lets her practice on her own before moving onto throwing knives. The final test is putting "Faith" Through an obstacle course, hitting moving targets, and pushing her physical limits. At the end of the day, you park the truck under some scaffolding and create a shelter over the bed of the truck and build a small fire. After a meal you and "Faith" sack out for the night (You in the bed of the Truck, "Faith" in the back seat of the cab.)

"Faith": Deputy?

Deputy: Yeah?

"Faith": What happened to the police officer that saved you?

*Silence. It is so quiet that "Faith" wonders what is taking the Deputy so long too answer. Before she asks again the Deputy answers*

Deputy: He was killed in a shootout...

"Faith": I'm sorry...

Deputy: He is the reason why I came to a Sheriff's Deputy. So I could help people.... save them.

"Faith" Wonders if God sent the Deputy to save her. You both fall asleep. In the middle of the night, the Deputy is awakened by Racheal dreaming. You can't tell what she is dreaming about but you know it isn't good. Awhile later you hear her quietly sobbing, whatever she was dreaming about greatly upset her. In the morning you begin to teach "Faith" how too use firearms safely and effectively. 1911, M133, MS16, and AR-CL are the weapons given. One by one "Faith" uses them, cleans, and generally gets to know them. By the end of the day, "Faith" has choices to make.

Deputy: I'm not telling you what to use it is your choice. But what you pick must fit situations you will find yourself in.

"Faith" takes the Compound Bow, 1911, M133, and MS16. Add mods to her liking. At night the pair settle down and eat.

"Faith": Here Deputy.

Deputy: What is that?

"Faith": My "gate" and the directions too get there. Your Sheriff is there. Don't worry they still think I am captured and will do him or the rest no harm.

Deputy: Rachel...

"Faith": Go and save him. I'll be alright.

The next morning the Deputy leaves too Sheriff Whitehorse but before doing so finds a note from Racheal.

"Thank you for saving Rachel Jessop. But Faith Seed still lives..... inside me. I dream about her at night. We fight and fight until I wake up. But I'm stronger then she thinks thanks too you. I'll fight her every minute of every day until she is gone. But Faith Seed still has something useful for me... knowledge. Knowledge of the Bliss and she has the cure. I'll get it so you can save her "Angels". But it will take time Deputy. I need to be on my own too fight her and a bullet isn't going solve my problems. God sent you to me too help me and The Father is wrong about you. I'll be in touch Deputy.

Racheal Jessop"

As the Deputy travels too the underground missile silo too rescue Sheriff Whitehorse, somewhere in the southeast region of Hope County, Racheal Jessop walks alone with her thoughts, guns, food, and her faith. Faith that one day she will become a new person, a stronger person.

Rachel: One day Deputy... one day will repay the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally created on 5/6/2018


End file.
